It Started With a POP
by Neverthewriter
Summary: Feeling like a withering flower, Ann Possible looks for a way to spice up her now boring and monotonous life. A new phone app becomes the answer and changes her life. A different kind of Red and Green. AnnxShego AU - Experiment - Just because there's nothing like this yet?


**It Started With a Pop**

Chapter I

Life has a way of getting to even the best of us, and Dr. Anne Possible is no exception. A loving wife to James Possible, mother to heroine Kimberly Ann Possible and two very gifted and promising geniuses, she has pretty much anything she needs in life. One could even say that she is living an ideal life. She has a supportive family, a great number of friends and a very stable and well respected profession.

However, this all comes at a price. Being wife and a mother of three was no easy task, especially if you have a world renowned super hero daughter and two super geniuses for sons. Having her family is the best thing that has ever happened to her but this gift is also part of the reason why she was feeling so lost and drained now a days. When she was still young and single, life was like a big adventure for her. There was always something new to discover and experience, but now it's all been pushed back as her kids would always come first.

This is her life now ever since she gave birth to the twins. The free time that she and her husband used to have when they only had Kim was soon given up for the them, leaving her and her husband with no more time for their special time.

Ann felt like she was a withering flower, that was until she discovered something that completely changed everything. It all started so simple enough. The younger women who were working in the hospital were gossiping about a new social phone app that's currently the 'rave'. Everyone was so into it that when they have their breaks, most if not all of them are glued to their phone's screens. This got Ann curious and made her start to think about the distraction that she had been looking for.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Ann told herself. Without putting much thought into to what she was doing, she had already browsed for the application and had installed it on her phone. Following the simple sign-up instruction, she was soon accepted into the social net called 'POP', and that was how it all started, her dirty little secret.

She had her hesitations at first, concerns for herself and also with the people she was going to meet online. Deep down Ann feared that this is just something for the 'younger generations' and that she was too old to even consider joining in but one person completely changed her mind. That person was none other than 'Ms. G'.

Ms. G is an intelligent and friendly person. Others beg to differ but base on the conversation she had with her new friend. She found out that Ms. G was both smart and funny. She's very knowledgable in a lot of things and could easily keep up in a conversation with her. She's also funny in a witty and sarcastic kind of way, which Ann found to be refreshing. They immediately hit it off. Even though she was a little older than Ms. G, Ann was still able to relate to the younger woman. It could have been because their ages were not too far apart or it could very well be because they were in the same wave length, but Ann didn't bothered with the specifics. She was far too enjoying her exchanges with the younger woman.

At first it was just some friendly jokes, stories shared and some intellectual convo but as they got to know more of each other, they found out that they clicked. That was how things went on until about a month ago when Ms. G talked to her about taking things to the next level. When they first started they both agreed that they weren't going to talk about anything personal or anything that can be used to identify the other person but Ms. G then made a request that totally changed their friendship forever.

"Can I ask for a picture of you?" Ms. G asked in her message. Anne was surprised by this request as she knew they both had an understanding but after a couple more messages, Ms. G was able to explain that she didn't want Ann to reveal her indentity, just snippets, pictures of her hair, hands or anything the older woman was confortable with.

Ann thought about it long and hard and saw that there was no harm in granting the other woman's request. And that's when she took a picture of herself. She took it in the bathroom of her office after making sure that there was nothing that could be used to identify her. It was just a simple shot of her from the back, nothing special with the angle or the filter but she made damn sure that the picture got all of what she had to offer. A playful smirk formed on her lips as she pressed the 'SEND' button on her phone.

Not more than a couple of seconds later, Ann got a reply from Ms. G.

"*Groan* Did I ever tell you that I have a thing for redheads?"

This put a smile on her face. She was enjoying this change of pace in their relationship and she was looking forward to where it was heading. They aren't brave enough to call it love but they both know they need each other. Things escalated from there on. From simple stories, to advices, kinky jokes and provocative pictures, the two women shared them back and forth.

A month after their first picture swap...

Ann had just walked out of the operating room after a grueling fourteen hours of surgery when she heard an all too familiar pop from her phone. Immediately, this lightened up her mood, making a smile form on her lonely and weary form.

"I miss you, Red." Ms. G said in her message.

"Do you really now?" Ann quickly typed in reply before pocketing her phone.

This is now one of the things that she needs in her daily life. A message from her secret lover was enough to ligthen up her mood and release all of the stress of the day. Excited to continued her 'conversation' with Ms. G without fear of being discovered, Ann quickly made her way towards her office.

She did good time on it as well. Dodging patients and doctors while greeting them or checking up on them before quickly moving on, she was now a master at the art of evasion. She was already at the home stretch to her office, the door just a couple of feet way from where she is. Quickly she dashed for the door and then changed the sign, now it read 'The doctor is out'. So as not to raise suspicion, she slowly slipped in and then gently closed the door after her.

POP!

Just as quick as she had walked in and closed the door behind her, Ann pulled out her phone and checked on the new message that she received. The excitement she was feeling continued to build as she waited patiently for the message to come up. And then it appeared, the image that blew her mind completely.

"Oh-my..." Ann muttered as she stared at the screen of her phone. It was something she didn't expect and had completely caught her off guard. The picture on the screen caused all the blood in her body to rise up to her head. There in front of her in all six inch of AMOLED glory was Ms. G's slender fingers covered in sweet, white and sticky nectar with the words 'Wish you were here' written underneath it.

Her breathing hiked, her pulse quickened and the whole room seemed to have started to spin around her. It took a couple of minutes before Ann was able to recompose herself. This woman was going to be the death of her, she thought. That maybe the truth but she knew that she was too hooked. This is what she needs in her life. Before she was able to make up a witty reply, Ann heard another pop coming from her phone. Expecting another scandalous picture, she quickly opened the message with a cheshire grin on her face, only to be surprised and disappointed.

"Sorry, but you only get one, Red. Unless, of course... you send me one too." Ms. G playfully teased.

Anne couldn't help but giggle at the message she had read. Two can play this game, she thought. Making sure that the door was securely locked and all the blinds of her office were down, Anne quickly walked back to her swivel chair and then made herself comfortable. This is what she was looking for. This thrill, this excitement, this sudden rush that has been missing in her relationship with her husband for a long time now. Don't get her wrong. She loves her husband James but due to the nature of their work and the time they need to devote to their three beautiful children, there really wasn't much time and energy that they could spare for each other.

"This is so wrong." Anne muttered under her breath as her fingers started to get to work. She knew it was wrong, definitely, but there's something at the back of her mind that was nudging her to continue. It's as if this little sessions were her way of keeping her self in check.

"...but it's just this once." Anne assured herself before she plunged two of her digits into her wet core. This was a welcomed act by her body. As soon as her warmth enveloped her slender fingers, Anne felt a surge of electricity coarse through her body. A familiar sensation sent a very good shiver up and down her spine.

The thought that somewhere out there, Ms. G was thinking of her the same way she was thinking of the other woman. It's crazy to say that she was in love with the woman but she was really into her, into her to the point that she craved the attention the other woman was giving her. Imagining the other woman watching her as she played with herself, Ann quickly reached the peak of ecstasy.

She didn't know how long she was slumped on her swivel chair shivering from the aftershock of her orgasm but as soon as she got down from her euphoric high, she picked up her phone and took a picture of her now very wet and very sticky fingers. This ought to get a rise out of Ms. G, she thought. Ann couldn't help the smug grin forming on her lips as she thought about how this was going to rile up her sort of anonymous lover. She was still partially lost in the bliss of her mindblowing orgasm when she was alerted by a visitor outside her office.

"Mom?" Kim's voice called to her. This caught her completely by surprise, and ended up causing her chair to tilt and fall back. A loud crash followed resounding inside the doctor's office as Anne and her chair met the cold carpeted floor. Before she could get up to fix herself and remove any evidence of her earlier 'activity', Kim had already barged into her office and was already runnning towards her.

Think Anne, think!

**Author's Note:**

Just a little experiment. One shot? Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
